


My One True Ball

by NeonSauce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Children, Fluff, Gay, M/M, save kagehina 2k16, this is for u megan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSauce/pseuds/NeonSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shouyo might die and Kageyama might combust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One True Ball

**Author's Note:**

> take it, its gay and short and idk??? i have to study for finals oops

Shouyo might die.

He never really understood what pure terror felt like until he had met Kageyama, but boy did he know now.

“Rest in fucking pieces.” Tsukishima whispers with a smirk as he passes Shouyo, but Yamaguchi shoots him a sympathetic look. Tanaka and Noya both clap him on the back, and Yachi whispers “good luck!”

And then it’s just them.

Just Shouyou and Kageyama, left in the gym.

Alone.

Together.

“Hi-” Kageyama starts but Shouyo feels like he might throw up.

“I’M SORRY” He screams, and bows as low as he can. “I DON’T HAVE A GODDAMN CLUE WHAT I DID BUT I’M REALLY SORRY”

“Wh-”

“I’LL RUN LAPS I’LL DO YOUR MATH EVEN THOUGH I’M NOT REALLY GOOD AT MATH I’M SORRY”

“Dum-”

“DON’T KILL ME I-”

“BALL IS LIFE.” Kageyama yells, and Shouyo snaps upwards, and looks right into the Kageyama’s reddened face. “and you’re my ball.” Kageyama whispers in conclusions, lowering his eyes to the floor.

Shouyo might die.

“Oh my god.” He groans, and buries his face into his hands. “Oh my god.”

 

“I messed up didn’t I, holy shit that was embarrassing I’ll just leave-”

“YOURE MY BALL TOO.” Shouyo chokes out and Kageyama freezes in place. The air is awkward and heavy, but Shouyo doesn’t let go of Kageyama’s wrist.

“Holy shit this is the worst confession I’ve ever seen in my life and I’ve had to get a restraining order because of one.” Tsukishima mutters, and Tanaka howls with laughter outside the window. Shouyo might just die if any more blood goes to his face.

“Wanna go practice in the park.” Kageyama asks quietly, and Shouyo might have gotten whiplash from how fast he nods.

Tsukishima never lets them live it down. Tanaka and Noya yells “BALL IS LIFE” whenever they’re caught kissing. Suga slips them a book on safe gay sex and Shouyo nearly dies. Life is hell. 

But hey, nothing can be worse than the one time Shouyo slammed his head into Kageyama’s cause he got too excited about kissing, right?

“I am not a nostalgic person. I do not dwell on the past for too long. However, one thing I have been dwelling on for the past seven years is how on earth these two managed to get this far when their official relationshop began with ‘Ball is life’.” Tadashi says sweetly, and raucous laughter sweeps the hall.

“Forget Kei, Tadashi was the worst choice to do the speech for the wedding.” Tobio mutters, and Shouyo only groans from behind his hand. “This is the worst.” Tobio mutters, but he can’t keep the twitch of his lips down when he inevitably runs his thumb over the band on Shouyo’s finger.

“I’m still mad about that confession of yours.”

((Shouyo can’t help but kiss the pout of Tobio’s face, which of course Tadashi calls attention to. Freckled bastard.))

**Author's Note:**

> for my one and only memegan, eveu, trash buddy meg. alice can have some crdit too i guess


End file.
